movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Tom and Jerry Meet Child's Play
''Tom and Jerry Meet Child's Play ''is an upcoming American direct-to-video horror film, produced by Warner Bros. Pictures (WarnerMedia Byline), Warner Animation Group, Warner Bros. Animation, New Line Cinema, Universal Pictures, United Artists and Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures and slasher animated film based on the films, ''Child‘s Play ''(1988), ''Child’s Play 2 ''(1990), and ''Child‘s Play 3: Look Who’s Stalking ''(1991). Plot Characters * Tom Cat - A grayish-blue cat, who is Jerry's rival and Tuffy's friend and a good friend Mrs. Mouse. In this movie, he is Andy's pet cat along together with Jerry and Tuffy to help Andy defeat Chucky. * Jerry Mouse - A brown-orange mouse, who is Tuffy's uncle, Mrs. Mouse's son and Tom's rival. In this movie, he is Andy's pet mouse along together with Tom and Tuffy to help Andy defeat Chucky. * Tuffy Mouse - A young baby light-grey, white diaper-wearing mouse, who is Jerry's nephew and son, Mrs. Mouse's grandson and Tom's friend. In this movie, he is Andy's pet mouse along together with Tom and Jerry to help Andy defeat Chucky and Tuffy get scare by Chucky with a knife. * Andy Barclay - A 6-year-old boy, who is Tom, Jerry and Tuffy's owner and friend and is framed for Chucky's crimes. * Charles Lee Ray / Voice of Chucky - A well known voodoo serial killer who transfers his soul into a "Good Guy Doll" in order to cheat death after being killed by Mike Norris and he's trying to kill Andy and his three pets named Tom, Jerry and Tuffy. * Karen Barclay - Andy's Mother. * Mrs. Mouse - A pink shirt, white hair and back glasses, who is Jerry's mother, Tuffy's grandmother and Tom's friend. In this movie, she is Karen's pet female mouse to rescue her son, grandson and friend away from Chucky. * Detective Mike Norris - A senior homicide police detective and Chucky's arch-enemy. * Maggie Peterson - Karen and Mrs. Mouse's friend and Andy's babysitter. * Jack Santos - Norris's partner. * Dr. Ardmore - The head doctor of a mental hospital. * John "Dr. Death" Bishop - Chucky's former voodoo mentor. * Eddie Caputo - Chucky's old Accomplice. * Mr. Walter Criswell - Karen, Mrs. Mouse and Maggie's boss. * The Orderly - * The Peddler - Cast * Richard Kind as Tom Cat * Stephanie Nadolny as Jerry Mouse * Kath Soucie as Tuffy Mouse * Alex Vincent as Andy Barclay * Brad Dourif as Charles Lee Ray/Voice of Chucky ** Brock Winkless performed the puppetry of Chucky * Catherine Hicks as Karen Barclay * Tress MacNeille as Mrs. Mouse * Chris Sarandon as Detective Mike Norris * Dinah Manoff as Maggie Peterson * Tommy Swerdlow as Jack Santos * Jack Colvin as Dr. Ardmore * Raymond Oliver as John "Dr. Death" Bishop * Neil Giuntoli as Eddie Caputo * Alan Wilder as Mr. Walter Criswell * Aaron Osborne as the Orderly * Juan Ramirez as the Peddler Quotes TBA Trivia * Rated PG (Parental Guidance) with mild bad language, violence, horror, injury detail. * Suggested Running Times: 94 Minutes (NTSC), 91 Minutes (PAL). * In this movie; Mrs. Mouse rescue her son Jerry and his nephew Tuffy and the friend of Tom away from Chucky with the knife. Release TBA Gallery Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Tom & Jerry Category:Child's Play Category:Child's Play (franchise) films Category:Chucky Category:Horror Category:Crime Category:Drama Category:Thriller Category:Comedy Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover movies Category:Cat Category:Mice Category:MGM Category:Films about children Category:Films about dolls Category:Films about murderers Category:Films about Voodoo Category:Films set in Chicago Category:Films set in psychiatric hospitals Category:Films shot in Chicago Category:American supernatural horror films Category:English-language films Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Universal Pictures Category:United Artists Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures Category:Warner Bros. Pictures films Category:Warner Bros. Animation films Category:Universal Pictures films Category:United Artists films Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer films Category:Films directed by Spike Brandt and Tony Cervone Category:Upcoming Films Category:Direct-to-video animated films Category:PG rating films Category:Warner Bros. Home Entertainment Category:Universal Studios Home Entertainment Category:Universal 1440 Entertainment Category:Richard Kind Category:Stephanie Nadolny Category:Kath Soucie Category:Alex Vincent Category:Brad Dourif Category:Catherine Hicks Category:Tress MacNeille Category:Chris Sarandon Category:Dinah Manoff Category:Tommy Swerdlow Category:Jack Colvin Category:Raymond Oliver Category:Neil Giuntoli Category:Alan Wilder Category:Aaron Osborne Category:Juan Ramirez Category:New Line Cinema